Flippy
by Mewdu
Summary: What type of feelings do you hold for a person who makes you grind your teeth at night? Contempt...usually. Unfortunately, Aoi's not your usual guy, and he's not happy about it. AoiXTanpopo


**Well, my computer crashed. So now all my documents are gone and updates will be even slower. But the biggest surprise (or horror, depending on the person) is I'm actually writing something else that has nothing to do with Naruto. But to be truthful, I read Imadoki recently and absolutely love this (non existent) pairing. So...It was just a little drabble in their honor. Plus Aoi's awesome and deserves his own series...but that's just me. I also think there needs to be a life size poster for the character Juugo. **

**This is my second drabble, so...uh...this isn't a usual occurence. Hope it's enjoyable.**

**-QQQ-**

Aio Kyougoku.

- Considered crazy (Flippy) by the entire student population of Meio Academy.

- Bored out of his mind and only looking for a bit of fun.

- Thinks of Tanpopo Yamazaki as an increasingly annoying zit.

The girl was true hearted, an admirable quality and probably the only reason he'd joined in their little flower fest. But so, _so _ditzy that he, where a few deaths by his hands wouldn't itch at his conscience, was concerned to the point of grinding his teeth at night.

A bad habit, and his mother, as rarely at home she was, had caught onto this little fact while he had slept unaware of it. Now he was subjected with a mouth guard, a large plastic thing that felt weird and too big for his mouth. Not that he wore it. He didn't really care if his teeth were damaged, as long as they were still useable then he didn't see the point in wearing one in the first place.

Plus it was a pain in the ass.

And this all came back to Tanpopo. Yet she smiled on, unaware of the painful things she'd affected him with. Her smile, always there. Her laugh giving him that disgusting warming sensation. And the way she called him Flippy. At first it had just bugged him, thinking she was resenting him for his colorful personality and personal life choices. But then he learned she was actually a good person, as shocking as it was.

So, he'd decided only her, only Tanpopo. She could call him whatever she wanted, just until they locked him up in a psyche ward. Then it would just be a plaguing irony.

Aio lifted a hand from under his head against the grounds of Meio, thinking of how hard it was getting to resist. A ruffling of the hair wouldn't satisfy his bothersome feelings forever, and it pissed him off to have no control over such a simple thing as love.

Bleh. What a revolting word. It even pained him to contemplate the meaning.

But he dealt with it.

Even as air headed he believed her to be, Tanpopo wasn't stupid. She had that way of seeing through people that most of humanity wasn't blessed with. And she would even see through his small gestures eventually.

The way he leaned against her head with his elbow, an easy feat considering how much of a midget she was, her resistant yells supporting the smile on his lips all the more. And just this week he had placed his hand in the small of her back, steering her away from a passing Senior the size of a semi truck with her face buried in a book titled _Horticulture: 2nd__ Edition._

He'd just laughed loudly and walked away seeing her confusion, her head turning side to side quickly and frowning seeing him as the cause.

Then there was Koki, the largest of his impending obstacles whenever he actually decided to face his feelings. But he was no fool. He would never force his feelings on a girl so caught up in her own (ick) love. Well, he probably was one of those guys.

He cast a side glance at the silently snoring form at his side, brushing his fingers across her cheek and resting them there for a few seconds before pulling away. She wrinkled her small nose at the disturbance, sucking in a loud breath and turning over in the grass in such a way that broke his mood and doubled him over in laughter.

_This was enough, just enough…_

He smiled again against the grass as another snore tore into his thoughts.

_…for now._


End file.
